ABSTRACT: RESEARCH EDUCATION COMPONENT The overarching goal of the Research Education Component (REC) for the San Diego Resource Center for advancing Alzheimer?s Research in Minority Elders (SDRC-ARMS) is to support mentoring and research education of Latino and other underrepresented scientists whose research is focused on illuminating the role of biological, behavioral, sociocultural and environmental factors in the etiology and outcomes of Latino Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias (ADRD). The REC goals are to: 1) Develop the careers of postdoctoral and junior faculty researchers, as well as mid- career faculty researchers new to ADRD, from Latino and other underrepresented backgrounds, who have demonstrated outstanding research potential and an interest in research focused on understanding factors that affect etiology and outcomes in ADRD; and 2) Provide mentorship, education, career development activities and a broad array of educational and infrastructural resources to enable AD-RCMAR Scientists to enhance their expertise in Latino ADRD research and research methods, successfully complete their research, present and publish their work and attain independent research and/ or career development funding. The SDRC-ARMS will be led by four Principal Investigators (PI), two at each campus: Dr. Moore (UCSD- Geriatrics), Gonzlez (UCSD-Neurosciences), Gilbert (SDSU-Psychology) and Elder (SDSU/UCSD-Public Health). The four PIs have complementary skills and have collaborated to develop this application using the team science model. The SDRC-ARMS includes three cores: Administrative, Research Education, and Analysis. It is our intention that the SDRC-ARMS and its Cores be composed of investigators who are diverse with respect to their institutional affiliations, disciplines, and research and training skills. This diversity will increase the SDRC-ARMS? effectiveness in developing a diverse workforce that can promote advances in Latino ADRD.